


The Dye Jobs V.league Let Them Keep

by alachat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, excessive figures of speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26042809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alachat/pseuds/alachat
Summary: They weren’t born to be together, but they are made to be together.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	The Dye Jobs V.league Let Them Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you A for the title.

They weren’t born to be together.

They were born supernovae: exploding, dazzling, outshining half the universe. They were born hurricanes: voracious, ferocious, outrageous. They were born pandemonium: their excitement was too loud for the average eardrum, their love too hot for the casual touch, their grit too glaring for the naked eyes. 

They were born in excess of the world and of each other. Bokuto Koutarou’s mood changed tempo so fast that it made Miya Atsumu feel seasick even from afar. Miya Atsumu’s sharp edges and sandpaper tongue made Bokuto Koutarou wince in pain just from their possibility. They were born stars whose collision would create a black hole devouring them and the court and the stands and the world.

So they were kept apart. They moved about in their respective systems; their paths crossed in theory only. Koutarou found himself a home with people who gave him stability, who dragged him out from his lows and let him fly high, and in return he flew high and higher and highest. Atsumu were blessed with people who polished his roughness and tempered his hot head, and in return he dropped to his knees and offered them victories. 

They were kept apart, but they watched each other. Koutarou watched Atsumu lose the final in the Interhigh. Centre court, bleached hair drenched in sweat, brown eyes drenched in frustration. Atsumu watched Koutarou miss the last match point in the Spring Tournament. Centre court, shoulders tense, back rigid, a defeated king taking on all the sins. They watched loss carve itself on each other's face, leaving scars visible only to those who also let victory turn into a butterfly and slip away from their cupped hands.

They weren’t born to be together, but they are made to be together. 

When they meet in the MSBY locker room, Atsumu greets Koutarou with a warning: "If you screw up, don't you dare brood." His eyes rip hearts out of chests, but his voice is measured. Don't antagonise, he has been told. Trust, his captain has said. Koutarou greets Atsumu with first a "Tsum-Tsum", then a declaration: "Of course I won't." Don't quit, he has been told. We are always here, his teammates have said. 

They are made of their losses and moulded by their people so that when they meet, they can conquer the court together. Atsumu demands mutual devotion with every set, and Koutarou meets him at every step. Atsumu pushes his expectations sky high, but Koutarou surpasses them easily, his fly-away graceful like that of the most seasoned pole-vaulter. Koutarou asks for first chances at triumph and second chances at redemption, and Atsumu gives him first, second, third, fourth, fifth, since Koutarou's back invites a flavour of trust Atsumu has never tasted before.

On the court, they make fireworks shy with Atsumu's bold sets and Koutarou's beaming face. Off the court, they make sparks fly with handshakes and high fives and bone-crushing hugs. They match each other in intensity, in luminance, in the dye jobs that V.League let them keep. They spread chaos and chase silence away with bare hands and boisterous laughs. 

On the court, they are warriors tearing down walls and shattering records. Off the court, they are jesters languid in the comfort of homemade mayhem. When Atsumu trips over his jokes, Koutarou patches up his scraped ego with soft touches and good-natured guffaws. When Koutarou wants to chase wild thoughts, Atsumu lets himself be dragged along, hands and heads and hearts entwined.

They are made to be together. They make and remake themselves to stay together. They are supernovae deliberate; they are hurricanes controlled; they are pandemonium loud and proud and compromised only when they choose to. And they choose. 

**Author's Note:**

> I go on rarepair benders at [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alachat_) or [CC](https://curiouscat.me/alachat_).


End file.
